Franticshipping Chapter 1
by Snowblue16
Summary: A new girl moves to the Hoenn Region. On her journey to become the champion, she makes new friends with people and pokemon. And maybe even develops a crush for the professor's son


**Hello everyone!~**

**This fanfic is about Ruby(Brendon) X Sapphire(May)**

**It follows the story line of the Pokemon Sapphire Version, so that means I am playing the game while writing this fanfic.**

**Note- I like the MayxDrew couple better then this couple, but I wanted to try something different.**

**Sorry if there is any grammer/spelling errors ^-^""**

**I hope you like it~**

**I dont own pokemon.**

**~Snowblue**

* * *

There I was sitting in the back of the moving truck. Boxes were moving around with every turn. They were labeled, some say kitchen others say bedroom things. It seemed like I was sitting back there forever, when we finally came to a stop the door opened. I quickly jumped out of the truck to see a small town. My mother came out of the house that we had parked in front of.

"Sapphire, We're here, honey!" She said "It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck."

"Yeah, why did i have to do that anyway?" I asked, but as always she didn't hear me.

"Well, this is Littleroot Town!" She said as she made a hand gesture showing the whole town. Which wasn't that big. "How do you like it? This is our new home!"

"Well its okay... It's not anything special..." I replied with a get me the hell out of here look.

"Well doesn't it have a quaint feel? But it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"

"Sure mom, whatever you say." I could tell mom was starting to get annoyed with me, just like I was with her.

"You also get your own room Sapphire! Let's go inside." I followed her inside. I could see two machoke putting away our things. " See, Sapphire? Isn't it nice in here too?"

"Yes very nice." I lied, but it was alright. I still like our old house a lot better.

"The mover's pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so Convenient!"

I couldn't help but think, "Man the movers are sure lazy if they made their pokemon do all the work." That made a slight smile on my face.

"Sapphire, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear!

"Fine mom." I started to walk to the stairs when mom said.

"Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

"What dad couldn't set it?" I thought. "Well he did buy it for me and I'm not going to complain about a free gift, even though i just did... Oh well" I walked to up the stairs to a room. There was a big red square rug in the middle of the room, the single bed was on the far right of the room, and agent the wall there was a table with a PC on it, a picture hanging on the wall, a TV and gamecube and then the pink clock dad bought for me. I set the clock to the right time. After I set the time mom came into my room.

"Sapphire, how do you like your new room?" She asked

"It's a little empty... But besides that, I like it." I replied still missing my old room.

"Good! Everything's put away neatly! she said "They finished moving everything in downstairs. Pokemon movers are so convenient!"

"Yeah and regular movers are so lazy." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

"Oh nothing." I lied.

"Alright. Oh, did you make sure that everything's all there on your desk?" she asked and then left the room.

"Ummm... Okay?" I said to myself. I walked over to my desk. As far as I could tell everything was there. I walked downstairs. Mom was watching the TV.

"Oh! Sapphire! Sapphire! Quick! Come quickly!" I walked over to her. "Look! It's Petalburg gym! Maybe dad will be on!" I moved mom out of the way and watched to see if i could see dad.

"...We brought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym." The interviewer said.

"Well that sucks" I said to myself.

"Oh... it's over." mom said with a sad look on her face. "I think dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad."

"So it's not like we're not going to see him ever again." I thought.

"Oh, yes. One of dad's friends lives in town. Prof. Birch is his name. He lives next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." Mom moved to sit at the table.

Well i have nothing else to do." I said quietly but loud enough for mom to hear. But she just ignored me. "hmph!" I started to walk out the door. When I got outside I took a look around littleroot town, there wasn't many houses or that many people out but whatever. I guess I'll just stay inside my room for the rest of my life. Since I didn't see anyone my age in this town. And even if there were, they are probably on a pokemon journey. "Sigh, oh well." I started to walk to Prof. Brich's house.


End file.
